Breath of Life
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Sequel to Drown the Echoes. As Loki and Odin try to find some semblance of common ground between them, Asgard comes to realize that the war with the Frost Giants was not entirely avoided with the temporary destruction of the Bifrost. The Jotuns have come to claim what was stolen from them. Everything that was stolen. Co-written with Gabrielle Day. Large quantities of Loki-whump.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm going to regret posting this... I've gotten into a habit of either waiting until the story is finished or nearly finished to start posting so that I can put the chapters up with some regularity, but here I am, wanting to post this with only the first chapter finished... It's a shame our day jobs get in the way, or Gabrielle Day and I might have one of these stories knocked out in a day or two. I think, after the day I've had, I just need to lose myself in Asgard for a bit. We'll see how this goes.

This is a sequel to "Drown the Echoes." You should probably read that before reading this one.

* * *

**Breath of Life**

They had been in there for hours and Thor was becoming restless. It had been weeks since their return from Midgard and Loki had been proven not-at-fault for his actions that had landed him in a cell on their own Asgard. It had been weeks and the Allfather had made it a habit to summon his younger son at odd hours - on his own terms - and do what he saw best to reconcile the rift between them. Thor had attended these meetings in the beginning, but Odin had found his elder son incapable of simply sitting by to observe and lend silent strength, so he had called for Loki's presence alone this time.

"They've been getting louder," the god of thunder murmured at the sound of footsteps.

Frigga gave a half smile in response. "They are both stubborn. It is a trait that you both carry from Odin."

"Neither can see the other's side. How will they reconcile?"

"They will, my son," Frigga promised, leaning down to kiss him on the top of the head before taking a seat next to him. "Loki is hurt deeply and your father is prideful and set in his ways. They will work through this."

Without warning the large, ornate doors to the chambers slammed open, causing mother and son to leap to their feet. Loki barged through, never turning to look at them as he passed, anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves. "Loki?" Thor called, but received no verbal response.

The dark haired god merely waved him off and disappeared around the corner, looking to be on his way to the nearest exit.

From inside the hall Odin's voice boomed after his youngest son. "You dare walk away when I am speaking to you? Return here immediately! Loki!"

Thor looked to his mother who sighed softly. "I'll deal with your father. Go on."

He nodded and quickly followed after his brother's retreating form. He caught up with Loki in the empty banquet hall, where Loki had come to him after his failed coronation. "Loki?" he called again.

"Go away." Loki growled.

Thor did not stop his approach. "You could always disappear if you did not wish my presence."

"I don't know why I should have to go to all the effort. It is clear that no one in this kingdom respects my wishes or even deigns to hear what I have to say. Why should you be any different?" Loki said, fury practically pouring off of him in waves.

Thor sighed at this. "If you would have me go, then I will go, brother, but... I would much rather hear what troubles you." He turned to leave and Loki visibly deflated.

"If you were anyone else, I would think you were trying to manipulate me, but damn you, Thor. Come back."

The sun shining at noontime couldn't have been brighter than the smile that his elder brother gave off as he turned on his heel and returned. Loki still glowered at him, but it did not hold quite as much anger as it had before. After a moment the younger sank to the steps, burring his face in his hands. "I can't do this anymore, Thor."

"It's just-"

"No, it's not a matter of time. It's... It's every pain clawing at me. Every horrible thought as a child made real. He never did love me like he loved you, and now I know why. No, don't look at me like that. I don't blame you for it. Not anymore. I can't even put the blame entirely on him, though don't ever speak a word to another soul. How could he love me? I'm a relic that has lost its use. Worse, I'm a relic that's turned poisonous in its stay here. I only proved myself the monster that I feared."

Thor's eyebrows drew together and he frowned reaching towards his brother. "That is not true. You are no monster."

"Oh no? Do you not remember how I deceived you? Tried to take the crown? Look how well that turned out. Do you not remember how I tried to take your precious Midgard? That turned out just as smashingly. I can't even succeed at being a monster." Loki said darkly.

"You were doing what you thought best. I was not fit to rule then, nor have I reached the full potential of a king. And you were not yourself with the Tessaract."

Loki stood and stalked away, turning furiously back. "How do you know that? How do you know that is not exactly what I am?"

Thor titled his head as if the question was the most foolish he had ever heard. "Because you hesitated." he said confidently.

"It was so much easier when I could just hate you all," the dark haired prince murmured brokenly, sinking once again to the floor. He sat unceremoniously down and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. He had been working through the raging emotions to the best of his ability since his return, but he couldn't help the blinding rage one moment that was replaced by a horrible longing for the familiar the next and then shifted back to hurt and betrayal only moments later. It exhausted him to even think about it and he simply shut down in the end. Usually this happened at the end of his and Odin's "talks" and he would either stare blankly ahead of him or storm out as he had done on that day.

"It will get better," Thor vowed, giving him his space and never moving from his place a few feet away on the steps. "And I will be at your side, brother. I always will be."

Loki looked up, hands falling to the marble floor. His words were cut short and he looked down, face contorting in confusion. He placed his hands palm-down on the floor and stared as if he expected it to change suddenly. "Do you feel that?" Thor mimicked his brother's actions and shook his head. "It's cold," Loki explained.

"It's marble."

"Of course... No. It's colder."

Thor sank his palms all the way against the floor. It did feel cooler than it normally did. Thor looked to Loki. "That is strange. It is not yet the season for this kind of temperature."

Loki shook his head. "It wouldn't change that much in here. Not unless..."

"Unless what?" Thor asked, watching as Loki stood suddenly, tense and alert.

The blond god hoisted himself to his feet as well. "What's wrong?" he asked. When his brother still did not reply, Thor went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Loki."

Loki shook his head, but did not brush off Thor's hand. "Do you not remember this cold? We have surely felt it before." he murmured.

Thor gave him a blank look and Loki resisted the urge to pop him on the back of the head. "I suppose you were a bit too busy throwing a temper tantrum." "My coronation!"

The brother's locked eyes. "The vaults!"

If either of them had thought to alert Odin to the potential situation they did not, but raced down the corridor together towards the vaults that lay deep below. As they sank deeper into the palace the halls grew colder until ice began to appear. It edged the walls, snaking in patterns around doors and creating slick spots on the floor. They reached the bottom level to find that they were not quicker than their father. Odin stood with his staff in hand, one good eye surveying the damage. Nothing had been stolen and what was left of a Frost Giant was scattered across the room by the repaired Destroyer.

Odin turned, as angry as he had been when Loki had stormed out minutes earlier. "Tell me this is not your doing and tell me truthfully or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Loki challenged, cutting him off. "Throw me off the bridge?"

"He had nothing to do with this." Thor said, eying the Destroyer.

Odin breathed in deeply. "Your vouching for him continuously is touching, but seeing as how you are so quick to believe every word that falls from his mouth I'm afraid, my son, that it doesn't always have the affect you wish."

Thor colored with anger, but his retort was lost to the green-eyed god as something stirred within him. He titled his head, seeing nothing but knowing something was out of place. Something had been missed. Movement caught his eye and he cried out. "Thor!"

The magical barrier flew up just in time as the spears of ice came for the crowned prince's head. Thor stood with wide blue eyes as the shards crumbled and shattered against the invisible shield and their attacker took off down the corridor.

"You plan to just stand there and let him go free?" Loki demanded of his elder brother.

"Of course not," Thor answered and took off after the Frost Giant without a second thought.

The younger prince was only a few steps behind, staff growing easily from his fingers in a now-practiced motion. It shimmered upon completion and he grabbed out for Thor as they neared a doorway. "There're more of them than just the one," he warned.

"How do you know?"

"I can sense them."

"A valuable ability." Thor murmured.

"We'll celebrate it later. I can sense three, maybe four." Loki said. Thor nodded. He gripped the handle of his hammer tightly in his hand. He smiled briefly at his serious brother. "And you said it could never be like old times."

Loki failed to resist the temptation of rolling his eyes. "Yes. I was so terribly wrong. Frost giants running amok in Asgard again. This is much better."

They approached the doorway and Thor pulled his hammer back before charging forward, Loki just behind him. Odin strode after them, staff still in hand, anger now redirected. It seemed his eldest son had wisely placed his trust in his brother, not that he would admit as much out loud. He watched as both disappeared beyond the doorway.

Thor always appeared to enjoy battle more than his younger brother. Loki's movements were of strategy. They were well placed, sly, and deceptive to his foes. Two of the three large giants came at him, looking for a weaker target to attack. They found not just one Asgardian prince, but a multitude appearing one right after another, a smile beginning to stretch across each face. He had them as they swung angrily around at the blurring images, shouting and cursing. He appeared behind the larger one, driving his staff deeply into the creature's back, receiving a howl of pain that was cut off as he withdrew and magic took him down. He turned to see the other coming for him, but it was thrown back as a hammer slammed into its thick skull, killing it swiftly. Thor grinned widely as he recalled his weapon to him.

"Did you do away with the forth as well?" Loki called.

"You said there were three."

Green eyes rolled in exasperation. "I said-"

"Loki!"

Loki sensed the danger in the moment his brother's warning cry left his lips. He feinted deftly to the right and the blow missed by inches. Loki pulled his magic together, the end of his ice staff glowing faintly and swung around to take the fourth through the heart. To his great and everlasting surprise, the point of his staff hit nothing and a split second later pain ripped through him, threatening to pull him apart from the inside. His staff fell from his fingers, shattering on the ground below. Loki tried to draw in a breath and found he could not. He looked down to see the source of his pain and a sneer curled his lip in appreciation of the irony. A staff through the heart was both wrong and somewhat appropriate, he mused. A second wave of pain washed over him and with it the lance of fear. He heard Thor scream as he fell to his knees.

He was sure that the Frost Giant was dead, but he never saw or heard exactly what had become of it. Thor caught him before he fell all the way to the ground, easing the descent as best as he could. Loki tried to focus, to speak, to _breathe_, but he could do nothing but tremble in his brother's arms, and even that involuntary motion seemed to sap every last ounce of strength from his horribly injured body. His lips moved, but no words came from them and he tried to reach a hand up for Thor. He needed to tell his brother not to panic. Everything would be just fine. He just needed to get to the healing rooms and –

Another wave of pain hit him and he gave a small choking sound that might have been a cry of pain at any other time. The world began to fade around him, darkness hedging his vision.

"Stay with me, Loki. Loki?" Thor called to his brother, cradling him tightly, one hand over the wound in his chest. He knew it could do no good. There was blood everywhere, staining Loki's shirt and Thor's tunic and pooling on the floor beneath them. Loki's bright green eyes were fading quickly and terror swept through the thunder god. "Loki please don't..." Thor breathed.

Loki lifted a hand and twisted his fingers into the fabric of Thor's tunic near his collarbone, watching his brother, lips moving soundlessly. Thor couldn't understand him but couldn't bring himself to shush him. "You'll be fine. I'll take you...you'll be fine. This isn't supposed to...not...Loki..." Tears welled and spilled down Thor's face.

One thin finger made it to his face, doing little to wipe the tears away, but merely caught them for a moment as the brothers' eyes locked. Loki looked as if he were trying with everything he had to get something across to Thor, but the other just couldn't grasp it. Then those expressive green eyes rolled back and his body that had been so tense with pain went entirely limp in the elder god's arms. Thor clung to him and a wail escaped him. He screamed his brother's name so that it echoed throughout the halls of the palace and out into the city. Outside, clouds began to form and lightening crashed dangerously.

Odin moved to the center of the room where his sons were. He placed a steady hand on one broad shoulder. "Thor."

"He's gone," his eldest sobbed. "My brother is dead."

* * *

TBC

A/N: So there's going to be a bit more Loki-whump in this one, I think. Mostly because we tend to take out our aggressions against characters. When we were discussing the general outline of this story last weekend, I told Gabrielle Day that I was thinking of doing that scene *points up to the last scene* but I wanted to do some things further on and thought it might be pushing it a bit far. She thought we should kill Loki. XD Oh the angst. Oh the whump. We love it, we really, really do. I know you will be on the edge of your seats to see how we're going to get the boys out of this one =P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews! You have all really made our days with these! I won't take up too much time in my ramblings, because I'm sure you've been waiting to see Loki's fate. Onward!

* * *

"Thor, you must release him," Odin instructed.

"You won't take him from me. I just got him back. You won't... Can't they save him?"

"The healers cannot restore breath," his father sighed.

"Then I will destroy all of Jotunheim to avenge him."

"You will do nothing of the sort. That is grief speaking. Step back."

"You would know nothing of grief!" Thor raged, turning his angry eyes towards his father. "How can you stand there and care nothing for him?"

"You know nothing of the grief of a father for his son," Odin growled out dangerously. "You will move back now."

Slowly, numbly, Thor released Loki's body and eased him to the floor. His face had grown horribly pale against his dark hair and the blood that spread all around. Thor felt sick when he realized that it was the same shade as his cape.

He stumbled back and collapsed again to the floor, hands braced against the still cold marble. Thor forced himself to draw in ragged breaths, but the smell of Loki's blood filled his nostrils and he shut his eyes. He thought his heart might burst or merely stop beating within him.

Odin sank to one knee next to his slain son and placed a hand against his forehead, his own heart breaking within him. It had been a different kind of heartbreak when he lost Loki to his son's own blind ambition but he was not fool enough to believe his actions had no part in the matter. He glanced at Thor, and knew that if he could not change this he would lose not one son, but both. "Oh, my boys." Odin murmured. The staff in his hand began to glow softly.

He stood, power flowing around him. A mere tap of his staff echoed as loudly as Thor's voice had and Loki gave a sharp jolt, eyes flying open as he sucked air into his lungs. He sputtered for a moment, his brother's name tumbling from his lips again and again. Odin fell back to the ground, both from exhaustion and need to be near to his youngest. Loki's eyes focused on him. "Father?" he rasped and the aging king couldn't help but smile.

"It has been some time now since you have referred to me by that name." He brushed back a stray bit of dark hair and shifted to the side, allowing Thor access.

The blond fell to his knees, his entire frame shaking. "Loki?"

The younger prince gave a groan, hand going to his head as if he were trying to pull his thoughts together. "There were four, Thor. Did you-"

He wasn't able to finish his question as his brother scooped him up, burring his face in the crook of his neck and sobbing unabashedly. Loki grimaced but did not struggle away. He couldn't quite grasp what had just happened, but it was a rare sight indeed to see the mighty Thor in such a state, and he knew he could do nothing against it. So slowly, painfully, he wrapped an arm around his brother's neck and propped his chin up on his shoulder, allowing the closeness to warm him and ease the pain away.

"Easy with him, Thor, he is not entirely healed," Odin warned.

Loki brought his other hand up to hold onto the sleeve of Thor's shirt, wincing as pain twisted in his chest, but more alarmed by the fact that his brother made no response to their father's statement and the fact that Thor was shaking. "Brother?" he murmured.

Thor drew back just far enough to rest his forehead against Loki's. "You were gone. I could not bear..." he trailed off but it was enough to call Loki's thoughts to order in a startlingly clear manner. His gaze slid sideways and caught the grim look Odin was giving them both.

"Surely you did not..." Loki said, the implication of Thor's words sending a wave of cold fear through him. He tightened his grip on his brother instinctively. He had been badly injured, yes, but certainly not _gone._

"He did. He brought you back," Thor murmured, still shaken by the experience. He had yet to release his younger brother and didn't seem inclined to in the near future.

"Why?" the younger prince asked, green eyes still trained on Odin.

The Allfather looked exhausted by the feat and leaned heavily on his staff. Slowly, as if tasting his words, he said, "I have lost my sons too often as it is."

The moment of honesty struck the dark haired god to the point that his throat tightened. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words could express the raging emotions that ran through him. He would have to pick through them slowly, carefully, and return to this at a later time. That was the only way that he would be in control of the outcome. "Can you stand, brother?" Thor asked.

"I'd rather not just yet."

"We should have the healers take a look at you."

"Oh, I'm fine," Loki chuckled, grimacing even as he did so. Truth be told, and he rarely did, he didn't know what the extent of injuries were. He had just been... dead. How does one recover from that? His eyes shifted back to Odin. "Father?" he called before he could stop himself.

Odin's attention came back to him, hearing the question in his voice. "Go and rest, my son. You and Thor have bought us precious time with your bravery today." He stood, using his staff to leverage himself off the ground. "I must go and speak with your mother. I will come and see you both later. Thor, make him see a healer if you think he needs one."

"Yes, father." Thor murmured. Loki and Thor remained until Odin was out of sight.

"What will that have cost him?" Loki asked quietly.

"I do not know. Perhaps it is something that I can one day learn." Thor said.

Loki frowned, knowing the consequences of such an action could not be anything good. "I'd rather you didn't." he said.

Thor's smile was a fraction of its usual brightness. "I generally make it a habit to take actions you'd rather I didn't. Are you ready to move? Let me help you." Thor was almost desperate to move away from the shadow of blood on the ground and to get it out of his brother's clothes and off of his skin. He feared he would be smelling Loki's blood in his dreams for years.

His brother made a grumbling noise, but nodded. "I can walk," he assured him after a moment of thought, remembering how Thor had simply scooped him up the last time he had been injured.

Thor shot him a look that said that he didn't believe him, though he still refrained from doing any more than offering a steadying hand to gently pull the younger god to his feet. Slowly, stiffly, Loki stood and felt the world sway dangerously. Strong hands steadied him and his own thin one went to where the life-taking wound had been. It was still tender beneath his torn and bloodied tunic, but he seemed mostly intact. His fingers began to probe curiously, but Thor shifted as if he were ready to move. "The healers can take a look at it."

"I don't think I need one," Loki answered. "I seem to be more or less whole."

Thor reached out as if he too were going to brush his fingers over the place where minutes before he'd been trying in vain to keep his brother's blood from spilling. He stopped halfway when he caught a glimpse of the blood still on his fingers and let his hand fall. "You will want to change, then, brother, as will I. You should rest, as father said until this magic is complete."

Loki nodded, still lost in the ghost like feeling within him. "Wait. What are you going to do?"

"After I walk back with you I am going to speak to Heimdall. I very much wish to know how we came by these visitors again." Thor said.

Loki had no wish to visit with the gatekeeper since they were not exactly chummy after his stint as king of Asgard. It was a good question though, if they had not come through the Bifrost and the trickster hand not ushered them in, as to who might have brought the frost giants through the vaults.

They were moving, slowly, towards their chambers and his mind began to reach for every possibility. There were secret entrances all through the palace. He and Thor had used many of them in their childhood days to sneak away from the keepers and out from under watchful eyes. Many of those passageways had been sealed up and the others should have been beyond a Frost Giant's reach. He frowned to himself as they reached the door to his own rooms. Thor paused, waiting until he entered to make his way down the hall to his own. "I'll be along in a moment," Loki murmured without ever truly making the decision in his own mind.

"To where? You're going to rest."

The younger brother's lips stretched it a charming smile, innocence seeming to play out in his green eyes. "Oh, don't fret, brother. I just lost a bit of blood. It's nothing that would stop me from accompanying you. After all, I would like to know what happened as well." The smile broadened, a look that had always gotten what he wanted from the elder Asgardian all through their years.

Thor stared at him as if not really seeing him. He knew Loki was no longer dead, had been right there when the Allfather had brought him back from the beyond and could see his little brother standing before him now, all light eyes and winning smile. Thor kept trying to reach for that feeling of safety, for that certainty of rightness that his brother was by his side where he belonged but not enough moments had passed to fill the terrible chasm that opened within him when Loki had died in his arms. No strength he possessed could have saved Loki. If Odin had not been there or had not loved his son so much...

Thor looked away, clenching his fist and digging the tips of his fingers into his palm. "As you wish, little brother. I'll come by in a few minutes and we will go together." He turned and walked away before Loki could respond.

The dark haired god stared for a long moment, feeling the change in his brother's attitude painfully. Thor had been known to speak coldly to him in the past, but not quite in that tone. He let out a low, long breath that came out somewhat as a frustrated sigh as he turned into his chambers. His clothes were ruined and he began pulling the layers from his body as soon as the door was shut behind him. He dropped them carelessly to the floor. His tunic tugged a bit when he got to it, dried blood keeping it firmly in place. He winced as it pulled at still-healing skin and took a look at the damage. There was an obvious mark where the staff had dug through him and bruising now surrounded the area. It was dark and angry and very tender, but nothing that wouldn't be done healing by that time the next day. The Allfather's magic had done wonders for him, and he would, eventually, have to find a way to swallow his pride and find a way to thank him for saving his life. Eventually.

* * *

Thor shut the door to his chambers behind him and leaned against the door for a long moment, closing his eyes and inhaling the soft scent of rain on the air and the plants on the balcony. He suddenly jerked away from the door as if he'd been burned, angrily pulling off torn and blood stained clothing, leaving a trail of ruin behind him. He drew a bath, quick and hot to cleanse the blood away. When the water turned pink he got out and redressed, nearly ripping fabric as he pulled his shirt on over his head. This was his house, his father's house. To show so little respect was outrageous and to take from him the life of his brother was not to be tolerated. Charging into Jotunheim would do him no good, no one could say Thor would repeat mistakes with so great of a consequence. Perhaps not a whole realm could be taken in vengeance, but whoever had dared breathe orders to kill in Asgard would not be speaking orders for much longer.

He stepped over the clothes he'd left in his wake and slammed the door to his chambers behind him. He would collect Loki and they would speak to Heimdall and hope his eyes had caught the creature that needed to be silenced.

The thunder god stopped at his brother's door, unable to move to either knock or simply open it. Loki had long since stopped complaining when Thor barged in unannounced into the outer part of his rooms, but now the blond couldn't even find it in himself to do that. What if he entered and Loki was not there? What if he found the rooms empty, silent, and cold? If he had, in a fit of despair, imagined the Allfather bringing Loki back to them? What if that smile and those easily tossed about words of wellness had been a frightening illusion and his brother still lay dead in another part of the palace? He could feel his throat closing in panic at the thought, despair threatening to wash over him in waves as he stood there, unmoving.

Without warning the door opened and the god of mischief tilted his head in question. The door clicked shut behind him and worry sparked in Loki's mind as he gauged his brother's expression. "Thor?" he murmured.

The panic diminished slightly and for the briefest of moments Thor considered hugging Loki to him, close enough that he would be able to feel the heartbeat and the irritation such an act would surely invoke. He shook his head. "Nothing, brother. Are you ready to speak with Heimdall? I promise I won't let him send you back to Midgard." he tried for a smile.

"You would try to get in the way to go and spend time with your favorite mortal, I have no doubt." Loki said, not believing his brother for an instant.

"Perhaps we shall go together at one point or another. You still have never met her face to face."

"I'm sure the way in which I met her was enough for a lifetime," Loki sighed. "Though I'm sure that she would _love_ to hear of some of your... accomplishments before you both met."

"Perhaps it is best that you do not accompany me on my next trip."

The two gave way to light banter as they walked. Thor slowed his usual gait to match Loki's. The younger prince typically had no problem in keeping stride with the elder, but signs of exhaustion had already begun to creep into his face. His body might be whole, more or less, but the ordeal had not been washed away just yet.

"Thor?" The blond startled out of his thoughts and turned, seeing one dark eyebrow cocked upward and Loki tilted his head in the opposite direction than the one they had been walking. "While I'm sure you have no issue walking to see Heimdall, perhaps we should take the horses?"

Thor's expression tightened, cursing himself for not suggesting so or thinking of it in the first place. "Of course."

When they arrived at Heimdall's dominion, the gatekeeper was not as direct as Thor had envisioned, much to the thunder god's frustration although Loki was not surprised. "It is as if looking upon something familiar that you have not seen in many, many years. It has a place in your mind but it does not belong." Heimdall said.

"We should go back. We know the tunnels, probably better than anyone." Loki said.

Thor shook his head. "No. If Heimdall cannot see them who is to say that they are not there now, laying in wait to take you away again?"

The argument was not the one Loki had anticipated.

Heimdall shook his head. "I did not say I could see it not at all." his bright gaze slid to Loki. "It is like gazing upon shadows in smoke. Do you remember what I said to you once? There are ways to make yourself unseen if you are clever enough. But you are right. You need to return. Your mother is looking for you."

Loki frowned at his words. "It is difficult to mask anything from your sight," he murmured and the gatekeeper's face was unreadable. They had not spoken at any length since is return to Asgard.

"Come on, brother," Thor urged, obviously put off by the fact that they had not learned anything that he felt they could use.

Loki murmured their thanks to Heimdall and mounted his horse. They did not speak as they road, and by the time they reached the stables the younger prince was regretting his decision to join his brother. Exhaustion pulled at him from every angle and he could feel a deep ache from where the wound had been. He slipped off of his ride, just barely managing to avoid the stumble that tried to trip him up, and released the horse to its caregiver.

"There are dark days ahead of us, aren't there?" Frigga's voice filtered through the stable.

Thor, who had looked like he were going to say something, turned instead to his mother.

"We'll do everything we can to prevent that mother, you know we will." Thor murmured.

Frigga smiled at her oldest son's unthinking use of the word "we" and not "I", not missing Loki glance at him in surprise. Her smile slipped ever so slightly. "Loki, your father needs to speak with you. Quickly, if you can."

The brothers exchanged glances. "Is he…?" Thor asked.

Frigga nodded. "I don't know how long we have, but he will not rest until he speaks with you."

Loki swallowed and nodded. "All right." He turned to Thor. "You won't...go looking for anything without me, will you?" he asked.

The question made Thor pause, as that was precisely what he had intended to do. Slowly, he shook his head. "I will not go into the unknown without you, brother." Thor said.

Loki hesitated, as if he wanted to say something else, but decided against it and left to answer the hail of his father.

"Is he well?"

Thor looked away from his mother, battling the various answers that rose in his throat. "I don't know. He was... gravely injured, but Father-"

"I know what happened, Thor, you need not shield me from it."

Her eldest nodded. "He is tired, but I think he will be alright."

"And you?"

"I was not injured."

"My dear, that is not what I meant."

Thor's bright eyes looked troubled and he suddenly felt very small. "He was gone, Mother. I swore when we got him back that I would never lose him again."

"And you still haven't, my child," Frigga promised, embracing her son. "He is here still, and perhaps your father's actions may even begin to heal some of the long hurts that Loki feels."

Thor sighed, resting his chin upon his mother's head as she held him close. He only wished her words could ease some of the dread he felt.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Not quite as dramatic as the last chapter, but that's what happens when you open a story up with Loki's death. Don't worry, we like to top ourselves. It's a game, and a fun one at that. More Loki-whump and brotherly flangst (Thank you, Niilan, for such a fantastic word!) to come.

TS


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm a bit of an artist, ergo an appreciator of good art. There is a lot of sub-par work out there, but there is also some very breath-taking stuff when you dig around to find it. I'm new to the whole social media thing (with the exception of Facebook), and Tumblr is still a bit of a question for me, but I have certainly learned to poke around for pictures on it, and have I found some! There is an artist that signs their work "WantsToBelieve". You should check them out. We have a couple of scenes inspired by this artist, and some that we had discussed for the future of this fic that we found she had done fantastic work that reminded us of the scenes we have yet to write, but have discussed happening. I'd like to claim great minds and all that, but I feel I should say I am not worthy because I'm so taken back by this person's art work. While I suggest that you take a look at all of their art (do be warned, this artist does appear to ship Thorki, which Gabrielle Day and I tend to stay away from, but I still say it's worth poking through the gallery) I'm going to post links to the pictures that either inspired scenes or just seemed to fit. Seriously, though, go check out all of the work. It's worth your time.

This picture: 24 . media . tumblr tumblr _ lyawbjCvM41qb0gmwo1 _ r1 _ 500 . jpg (of course without spaces) was certainly something we looked at with the first chapter. We had been planning on the scene, but it just fit so well.

* * *

Loki paused at the door to the king and queen's chambers. The guards opened it without question and he nodded to them briefly as he entered. "You called for me."

Odin was sitting on the edge of the bed he had shared with Frigga since they had married. He watched his youngest son hesitate inside the doorway, the green eyes as watchful as always. Odin admitted only to himself that he had not thought about the ramifications for his family when he had brought the baby back from Jotunheim. He knew the child had been Laufey's only son and that he might secure a peaceful future for his own son's rule by raising him as a child of Asgard. Thor had been but a babe himself when he brought Loki to Frigga. His stunned wife had fallen in love instantly, but still had refused to speak with him for many days even as she cooed over their new addition. Frigga loved him. Thor loved him. The truth of who he might have been had become less important in Odin's mind than the truth of who he had become. He had not considered that that particular truth would not be less important to Loki. That failing had almost cost them everything.

"I'm glad you are here." Odin said. "Come and sit with me."

Loki obeyed silently, pursing his lips together in an old habit that was reminiscent of his younger days. Before he'd known. He sank to the edge of the bed and felt the weight of silence until Odin spoke. "Word has already been sent from Jotunheim. They wish for war."

Loki shifted. "Why tell me? Shouldn't Thor be here to -"

His father sighed heavily, effectively quieting him. Exhaustion was evident in his features. He looked as old as he did that horrible day in the vaults when Loki had cried out to him, demanded and begged for answers. "Laufey's own sister has taken the throne and she places the blame on Asgard for her brother's death."

"I am to blame," his younger son whispered, feeling the weight of his confession and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Thor believes you did what you thought best for our world," Odin answered. "Your saving grace in this is that Lifa does not _know_ you are responsible for luring Laufey in and killing him."

"What will happen?"

"We will meet upon the bridge in a few hours and attempt to find a way to avoid further bloodshed."

Loki watched him carefully, taking everything in. In the end, everything was his fault. They waged war because he had wanted to disrupt his brother's coronation and then used everything that followed to take vengeance on a creature that probably never knew his son had survived. Now Odin was in no place to fight a war. "Can't we put it off? To give you more time?"

"Only if we can come to terms," his father murmured. "How do you fair?"

"Well enough."

"Good. I would like both of my sons by my side when the time comes."

Loki's mind raced. This would allow him some time. It wouldn't be much, but he would have to think of something. "Yes, Father." he said. Odin smiled. "Will you tell your brother? I do not think I shall leave this room until absolutely necessary."

Loki stood. "Of course. I'll find Thor and we will be there with you." Odin nodded. Loki made it to the door, his fingers closing around the handle when he turned suddenly, expression unreadable. Odin looked up at him. "Loki?"

It took several long seconds for Loki to force the words from his brain to his tongue, and from there past his lips. "I...Thank you." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Odin had no time to make a reply as his son was gone as swiftly as the words had left him. Perhaps there was hope for their little family after all, the king mused.

* * *

Loki stormed down the halls to the vaults. He had found his mother still in the stables, but no sign of his brother. His mother only said that Thor had wished to make certain the new destroyer was working correctly. Fear and anger twisted for dominance in his mind. If Thor had gone into the tunnels and gotten himself killed before they could meet on the bridge, he'd have Odin bring him back just so Loki could kill him again.

Thor was speaking to a guard, both looking at the remaining patches of ice against one of the furthest corners. They were deep in conversation when Loki approached and the younger prince had to clear his throat to be noticed. "Good thing I'm not here to kill you," Loki said with a sly grin at his brother's startled expression.

It only made the guard look very nervous.

"I would have heard an enemy's approach," Thor argued gruffly. "How is Father?"

Loki's green eyes shifted to the guard and with a small nod dismissed him. "He looks very worn down," the trickster conceded once they were alone. "We are to go with him to discuss possible terms with the Frost Giants."

"Then war can be averted?"

"He did not seem so hopeful in that it would, but it might."

"Surely there's a way. You're clever, brother, have you thought of anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

Thor nodded, gaze still surveying the vault. Loki resisted the urge to hit him, knowing it would not feel as satisfactory in action as it did in thought. "You only didn't go into the tunnels because there was a guard here when you arrived. Isn't that so?" Loki challenged.

Thor could not conceal his surprise. "What makes you say so?" Loki's expression darkened. "You said you would wait. What of all your talk of things that lurk there even now waiting to strike at a prince of Asgard? Or does that only apply to your weaker, magic-wielding sibling?" Thor tried not to smile and failed miserably. "I said I would not go into the unknown. These tunnels are not unknown to either of us."

For a split second, a murderous glint flickered through Loki's green eyes that his brother had used one of his own most common tactics against him.

Thor's smile grew. "And you say that I can never learn. Do you sense anything here now?"

The switch to reliance on his capabilities silenced Loki's scathing analysis of his brother's learning abilities. He shook his head. "I do not." Thor sighed. "I shall have to answer for my follies once again."

"Follies?" Loki murmured, eyes drifting to the many artifacts that rested in the vaults. The Casket of Winters stood only a few yards away from the Tesseract and a very familiar staff glowing much in the same way. He gave an involuntary shudder when he thought of what the Frost Giants might do with such unlimited power. Unlimited power that they could never hope to control. This war _must_ be averted at all costs.

"My thoughtless actions in Jotunheim," Thor answered sadly. "If only I'd listened to you and Father, we might not be in this place. None of this would have happened, not even your leaving. You would never have known anything different than how we were raised and-"

"And you would still be the same thick-skulled buffoon that you in our youthful days," Loki snapped.

"I may have learned much since those days, but the responsibility for this is still mine."

A thought struck the younger brother. "Your responsibility?" he whispered.

"Yes." Thor answered. "I will not allow our family to be pulled apart again."

Loki remained silent, still staring at the Tesseract. He did not know what terms the Jotuns might seek upon their meeting on the bridge, but they were sure to be high. No matter how badly they all wanted to avert this war, Loki knew that it would not be wise to give away power for temporary peace and later destruction, especially now with Odin on the brink of sleep. It was a slim hope, but he did have one advantage that his brother and father did not. Fate would either be kind or unkind enough to let him use it. "Let us go away from here." he said quietly. "We have only a little bit of time before they come."

"Yes, and you should rest," Thor agreed, taking his brother's tired features in.

Loki heaved a heavy breath. "And you. You may not have been injured, but it haunts your eyes."

Thor opened his mouth to refute his brother's statement, but found that he could not. So he stayed silent and followed his brother from the vaults.

* * *

A couple hours of sleep did him more good than he would have thought. Loki stretched from his place on his own bed, knowing that the hours ahead could be more trying than the ones behind. He looked to see where his brother had fallen asleep on the bed next to him and he shook his head in fond exasperation. "Time to meet the consequences of our actions," he whispered, more to himself than to the blond.

Loki reached out to shake Thor's shoulder, but at the last second shifted and brushed a lock of blond hair away from his face. He briefly rested one finger against Thor's temple, feeling the pulse there and the weight of what was to come. His lips curved in a self-deprecating smile. Sentiment. He grabbed his brother's arm. "Thor. Thor, wake up. We must go now."

One blue eye peered grumpily up at him as Thor sighed heavily, moving from sleep to wakefulness. Loki's smile grew, remembering how he used to taunt and wake Thor from the deepest of slumbers with all sorts of illusions when they were young. "Must we?"

"Yes. This is one appointment even you daren't be late for." Loki said, knowing Thor didn't really mean it as the thunder god was already pulling himself up.

"Fear not, my brother. All will be well." Loki heard himself say softly. Thor looked back at him, hope still showing deep in his face. It was then Loki knew why he said it. With Thor, there was always hope.

"I dare say it will be," the elder prince agreed.

They found their father in the throne room, dressed for battle. Loki's magic gathered around him and his clothing shifted and his helmet appeared from nowhere. Thor accepted his own from a bowing servant and planted it firmly upon golden hair. The brothers turned to glance at each other, the long-standing jest standing between them without needing to be voiced. Frigga was in the background and she looked as if her tears were freshly dried once again. She moved forward, reaching to cup both of their cheeks, one in each hand. "Never has there been a prouder mother," she vowed. "Never will there be. You both are my joy."

"We must go," Odin acknowledged sternly, looking no better than when Loki had seen him earlier.

Both Frigga's sons kissed her cheek and with a final nod from Odin to his wife, the three men headed for their waiting horses. Both Thor and Loki noticed a significant increase of visible soldiers in the hallways as they left. Should they be attacked from within while they were meeting with the Jotuns, their mother would be well protected. Plus, Thor knew that the Warriors Three and Sif were nearby at his behest.

Odin seemed to loose his weariness as they left the horses and strode towards the bridge. "Perhaps we can keep the damn thing intact this time, boys?" he said under his breath.

Loki grinned as Thor said, "To the best of my ability, Father."

They stood together, the brothers slightly behind their father. "They are coming." Heimdall announced.

In a blur of light and whirling motion, four large Frost Giants appeared and strode forward. They were dressed in the manner that warriors might, and in their lead was a female Giant. She was thin with long dark hair and eyes that might have frozen your soul if she looked upon you too long. There were no weak maids in Jotunheim, but this was least of all. She was Lifa, Laufey's sister, and she was the one that they had chosen above all others to sit on his throne. "Odin Allfather," she greeted, her voice low and rough. "And his whelps."

Thor visibly prickled at this, but did not move from his place.

"Lifa, we have met you as you desired. Let us not linger. Asgard wishes to avoid war with Jotunheim."

"Interesting words after you lured my brother here to murder him and destroy our world."

"Laufey was here to kill me while I slept. He knew the risks to his life when he attempted as much. What happened with the Bifrost is regrettable, which is why we are here to hear your terms. Tell me what we can do to avoid further bloodshed among our people." Odin said. He held his staff firmly and stood to full height. Only his sons could tell that he had begun to lean ever so slightly on the staff for support.

Lifa's eyes flickered to the young men standing behind him before returning her cold gaze to Odin. "We wish to be recompensed for our losses. We wish to have returned to us that which was stolen so cruelly from us many years ago. If you return the relics, we will not bring forth war upon Asgard." she said.

Loki grimaced and heard Thor let out a low huff of air.

Odin stiffened. "We will not return the Casket of Winters to you."

"That is not all you stole, old man," Lifa hissed, eyes connecting with Loki very suddenly. The younger prince steeled himself to keep his expression unreadable.

Odin understood her words and his tone held barely contained rage. "If these are your terms, we have no choice but to go to war with your world. I will not give you the Casket and I will most certainly not give you my son."

"Then war it is, Allfather," she answered with a slight tilt of her head, eyes never leaving Loki.

"Father," the dark haired trickster began.

"Not here," Odin hissed, turning to walk away.

Loki looked between his father and brother and the Frost Giants. Damn sentiment. "Forgive me," he whispered very lowly and turned to the Jotuns. "Wait!"

They paused, turning to him.

"Just me. You may take just me."

"That is only half. That is not enough to divert war, little one."

"But it should be. I am responsible not only for luring Laughey here, but his death and what the Bifrost did to your world. You may take me if you will spare Asgard the horrors of another war."

"You say this freely?"

"I do."

"No!" Thor raged. "If he is responsible for all of that, then you must take me as well. I stormed into Jotunheim without a thought. I am just as-"

"Oh do shut up," Loki growled, his words harsher than he even meant for them to be. "I manipulated you into going from the beginning. You couldn't have been responsible for that feat if you had wanted to be."

Thor looked as if he had been struck across the face or in the gut. Lifa's lips turned in a cruel smile. "Perhaps you have some Laufey in you after all."

Loki turned to her, eyes dark. "Do not mistake me. I am a son of Asgard. I did what I did because my brother could not. So if you will have a relic, you may take me."

Lifa titled her head back towards her companions to hear their murmurs. After considering for a moment she nodded. "As ruler of Jotunheim I consent to these terms. We will take Loki, son of _Odin_ back as our war prize and consider the debt settled. Come then, little prince, the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim awaits you."

Loki grit his teeth. "I would say goodbye to my family first." He turned his back on the giants leaving no room for argument. He went to Thor, forcing himself to ignore the hurt, barely concealed by rage in his brother's face. Without waiting to see if he would be accepted he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against Thor's ear. "I said they could take me. I never said they could keep me. I may need you."

In an instant Thor had his arms around his little brother in return, holding him close. "How many times will I be made to lose you, Loki?" he whispered into the dark hair.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You will never lose me. I know you will always come through." the trickster said.

They separated, but Thor stopped him from moving away with a touch to his arm. He unclasped the red cloak that he was known for from around his neck and furled it out around his brother, clasping it to him. "We would not have you cold in Jotunheim, nor forget where you belong." Thor said quietly.

Loki nodded to wordlessly, grasping at the edges of the garment while trying to steel his expression. He could show no fear, no hesitation. This was his choice, and he could, after everything, still prove himself a worthy son of Odin.

His eyes darted to his father momentarily, not able to linger on that tired but intense gaze. The elder man showed no signs of speaking, of telling him no, nor of approving of his actions. He was entirely unreadable as he watched his adopted son.

Green eyes did not linger on the single blue gaze as Loki turned, his brother's cloak pulled firmly around his much narrower shoulders.

"Shall we go, little one?" Lifa asked with a sneer.

Loki nodded, not trusting his voice. He gave one last glance to his brother before starting towards the Bifrost machine. One of the Jotuns stooped with a pair of chains in his hands. His large fingers seemed to find it difficult to unfasten them. The younger prince of Asgard gave a grunt of irritation. "I am going of my own free will. I see no reason to chain me like an animal."

"Let him pass into our world of his own power," their queen commanded and she moved next to him. She spoke in a tone only he could hear. "You won't have it long, so I'd suggest you revel in it now."

Loki lifted his chin obstinately and the machine began to whirl, sending them through the Bifrost to Jotunheim and leaving his father and brother behind.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, Loki's a prisoner, Thor's pissed, and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what Odin will do. Please feel free to review! It brightens our days, and tomorrow's Monday. It'll need a lot of brightening.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent minutes stretched into an eternity in Thor's heart before he finally found words that would leave his mouth in something less than a scream. "How could you do nothing?" Thor asked in a hoarse whisper. He turned to his father, bewildered and angry. "I manage for once to not lash out, to not take that wench's head from her shoulders where she stood for talking to you in such a manner and taking Loki as if it were her right to do so and you _do nothing!_"

"It was her right to do so, if that is what Loki chose. It was unbearably foolish. To make such an offer without thinking...it was something I might have expected from you." Odin said with a humorless huff of laughter. He leaned more heavily on his staff. "Thor, you must continue to not act foolishly, do you understand me? Lifa is powerful and much more malicious than her brother. Asgard...Asgard needs you to hold yourself together. To act in the interest of our realm and not just in the interest of your brother."

"She has stolen him!"

"He has gone of his own will. I could not stop that."

"You could have."

"Thor..." The blond watched as his father began to sink to the ground, the weight of everything crashing down around him. He had not slept since restoring Loki to the realm of the living and it was taking its toll on him now.

Tears glistened in blue eyes and he waved guards off momentarily. "Father?"

"We can hope he put more thought into this than we can see," Odin murmured, one good eye lulling before finally sliding shut.

Thor felt himself shaking with both rage and aguish as the guards carried his slumbering father off to his own chambers. There was much to be done, he reminded himself. Loki did not intend to stay and he would need his elder brother to help get him out. This was a trick played out before, so the brothers knew that it could work, but Thor just hoped that Loki had prepared for the magnitude of this scenario. If he had or had not, that didn't matter now. Thor would go after him, but not alone. He could not risk allowing his anger to overtake him and cause more trouble than had already stirred.

Sif was waiting for him as soon as he made it back to the palace. "I heard. The guards that brought your father back told me." she said, placing a hand on his arm.

He covered her fingers with his own. "Where are the three?" he asked.

"They still guard near your parent's chambers. We weren't certain that the talks were successful, only that Loki went with the Jotuns and your father sleeps." she answered.

Thor motioned for her to walk with him. "They were successful only in buying us time and Loki has paid a high price for that gift."

"Are you certain that is why he went?" Sif asked carefully.

Thor nearly growled. "Loki has not gone to conquer the throne of Jotunheim single handedly if that is what you are implying."

Sif frowned. "That is certainly not what I was implying. I am implying that by placing himself in such a situation, if you go to his aid, if you go into Jotunheim you go in as Asgard's king, not its prince or even its son. Odin is sleeping. What you do next you do in the name of all of Asgard."

"What would you have me do, Sif? Allow Loki to take everything on himself?"

"He chose to go!"

"He is my brother!"

"Then allow him his choice, Thor! You are not making this decision as a brother, but a king. If Loki still holds any fondness for you or this world he would tell you to think this through."

They stood with eyes locked in silent battle for several long moments before Thor huffed. "He said he'd need my help."

"Was Odin still standing?"

This caught the blond by surprise. "Yes."

"Then the tides have turned. You must realize this. He must realize this."

"He wouldn't know. He'd think I'd left him to our enemies. That I had deserted him!"

"You don't have the luxury to think of that now. You must think of what is best for your people, not just one. Especially one that was willing to give you up for the slightest bit of power!"

"We have put that behind us. Answer this, Sif: Will you help me or not?"

She sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. "You know I will not abandon you, no matter how foolish."

"Then let us not be foolish. Let us not be caught." Thor sighed and held Sif's shoulders. "Please understand, Sif. I cannot be a good king in my own mind if I cannot protect that which is most important to me. My kingdom would never be whole without my brother in it, no matter what he has done in the past. Now we will have to be clever like he is to return him here. Go to our friends. Tell them to pack their armor in secret so that it cannot be seen. When night falls we will journey back to the bridge and dress for battle there. Heimdall will send us through. We'll retrieve Loki and return to Asgard quick as you please. Go quickly. There are things I need to take care of before we undertake this."

Sif sighed. "A sound plan. Think on this though, as we prepare for night. What will happen when Jotunheim's ruler finds that once again Asgard has robbed them of their prize? What will we offer then?" Sif shrugged off his hands and strode past him before he could answer.

Thor knew it to be a question that Lifa would also demand an answer for, and he hoped he would have one when she did.

* * *

The cold Jotunheim did not bite him as deeply as it should have, and it was yet another reminder to the younger prince of Asgard that he was of these lands and not those that he called home. He had not allowed any of his captors to touch him as they walked the stretch of land towards what they considered their home and he could only keep a fraction of the contempt from his features.

"Take him to the dungeons and strip him of all that is Asgardian," Lifa said as they took to the steps of their half-destroyed ice palace. "I will be along shortly."

The guards on either side of Loki grunted their understanding and directed him - they seemed to have no need to grasp a hold of him any more than he wished for it - downward.

The stairs were slick and his boots were not made for the ice. He slipped twice and caught himself, before finally sitting down hard the third time.

The guards sneered and laughed. One reached out as if to shove his shoulder with his foot, but Loki was faster and on his feet out of reach before it could connect. "I would suggest not touching me if you wish to live." Loki warned in a calm voice.

"As if you would risk your life in such a manner." the guard said smugly.

Loki's lips curved. "As if I would be killed so quickly over such a life as yours." By the expression his companions made there was more truth to his statement than Loki had first guessed and he kept that knowledge tucked away for later.

As they approached an iced over cell the guard leaned close to his ear. "You will learn quickly under Lifa that death is far from the worst end for you, Asgardian."

Loki turned to look at him, his eyes cold and emotionless. "I have already seen worse than death. I have seen things you will never imagine. Lifa can do her worst."

The guard smiled, pulling thin lips back over sharp teeth. "We will be sure to mention that when we bring her your things. Now hand them over, or we will take them from you."

"All I have is what I'm wearing." The guards looked at him expectantly and Loki's lips twitched downward. Lifa was trying to take his dignity and pride from him. Good luck to her on that front. "Will you have me bare in this cold?"

"Clothing has been left for you, but you'll soon know what cold is," the second guard said with a grin.

Loki glanced into the cell and did find what might be called clothing on a block of ice. He entered, one hand clutching reflexively to his brother's cloak. Slowly, feeling eyes on his back, he removed his princely clothes for the rags they had left. When he had finished, he threw them at the guard and wrapped himself in the red cloak.

"That too."

Loki snorted in response, sitting himself down on the cold ground. "No."

The guards exchanged glances. "Give us the cloak or we will take it from you."

Loki looked almost bored and drew in a deep breath through his nose, allowing his lip to curl ever so slightly. "Well then. Come and get it." He could practically smell their fear and their hesitation. His reputation was not without it's advantages and there were only two of them. He was unbound and far from helpless and truth be told would be grateful for the fight. They did not wish to challenge him, it was obvious, but better this wan prince of Asgard than their icy queen.

It was a mistake to underestimate him, which they soon learned. Their unconscious bodies were on the floor outside of his cell when the others came. Loki clenched his fists and felt the magic weave around his fingers. "Is that the best you can do?" he challenged.

They sent five for the second round. They learned quickly, apparently. It did surprise him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for his own life. One large foot stamped down on the cape, effectively stopping its wearer in his tracks and another Frost Giant slammed him hard in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. Loki tumbled to the ground, gasping for air and feeling the affects of the cold on his lungs. He may have been bred for this world, but he was raised in the temperate lands of Asgard.

He was held down so that he could not squirm away, but he thrashed and cursed against them. Thankfully, it seemed the rags that they had given him were not as easily burned through by the chill of their touch, as was his own clothing, and his skin remained the same color he knew well. Cuffs were snapped onto his thin wrists and he felt his connection to his magic drain away, leaving him feeling very vulnerable. The Frost Giant that had stepped on the cloak now pulled it from him.

"No!" Loki yelled. "You will not take my last bit of home from me!"

"This is your home now, little one," Lifa's rough voice filled the room. "For as long as you survive here."

"You know nothing of what home means." Loki said. He was struck across the face for his trouble, blood showing in thin line across his cheekbone.

Lifa scoffed at him. "And who do I have to thank for that? Oh, that's right. Odin Allfather. And your pathetic excuse for a crown prince. And you. It is a shame for Jotunheim that you were not retrieved as an infant to be spared being raised as such a weak minded, sentimental fool. It was fortunate for me that you were left on Asgard to soften, however. It is a brutal place now, our Jotunheim. It was glorious once, more glorious than Asgard. Before I am through with you, whore's child, ice will flow through your veins whether from acceptance of the pitiful creature that you are or because I have forced icicles through your skin one pore at a time."

"You think you frighten me," Loki sneered, a grin stretching his lips. "You're nothing. You're a second best that was chosen because Laughey was too weak and stupid to realize an obvious trap laid for him. I killed him, and in the end, I will stand over your body as well."

She reached forward, grabbing his chin so that he had to meet her eyes. He could feel the chill spreading across his face and he knew that a monster was taking his place. He hated her for it. "Gag him. I've heard stories about his silver tongue. I will have none of it here."

It took another four of them to subdue him well enough to get the gag on, the taste of blood staying on his lips after they had wrapped his mouth shut. He was shoved unceremoniously into the wall, his head bouncing off the frozen rock.

Lifa eyed him and disliked the still defiant look in his bright eyes. That simply would not do. This son of two worlds would forget the one and fear the other when she was finished. "Bring me a knife." she called. "Make sure he isn't moving." she instructed the guards still in the cell with her. "And take that cloak to my throne. Maybe I'll actually go to the trouble of burning it. Isn't that what you Asgardians do to send off your dead? Because I've heard of your brother's deeds as well, whether you tricked him or not. I promise you if he steps one foot here I will make him scream until he can scream no more and then I will cut out his heard and bring it to you."

Loki growled low cruses against the gag, threatening her within his own mind with every possible version of death that he could come up with. He was very creative, after all. One guards still had him pinned to the wall and he struggled with all his might. They may have stripped him of his magic, but regardless of what the Warriors Three thought, he was no physical weakling. He kicked and squirmed until the pressure that it took to keep him pinned began increasing and crushing. He choked against the gag as he felt bones give an uneasy shift as they never should and he stilled, eyes never leaving Lifa. She held his gaze easily.

A servant appeared at her side and offered her the blade she had requested. "Bare one of his arms. This silver-tongued bastard is not the only one who can work some magic."

Loki snarled from behind his gag, but could not stop his left arm from being wrenched free of its bindings and held out before the Jotun queen. She held the tip of the blade aloft as a painter might hold a brush above a canvas. "We would not wish your death too quickly. Especially if I can lure the other son of Odin here. The old man looked tired. Maybe if I can take both his sons, the rest of your world will not be far behind." She turned his palm face up and buried the tip of the knife in the soft skin of his arm. Loki bit down hard on the gag, refusing to cry out. Lifa spoke over the cuts as she made them, the lines becoming a drawing of sorts in his skin. His blood dripped to the cold floor.

He felt magic that was not his own creep into his veins and he hissed. He tried to fight against it with all natural instincts, but the bindings on his wrists kept him from doing so. She leaned down so that she could look straight at his eyes. "You really aren't anything like him, even without the spell the Allfather cast on you so long ago. You don't have my brother's bravery or his mind, no matter how clever you think you are, child, it is not enough. All you did by offering yourself up to me was bring pain into your life and give me different direction to take Asgard from. If you think you are here to take my brother's throne for yourself, you are sadly mistaken." She gave a final twist of the knife before removing it.

There was silence in the cell, save for the methodical sound of his blood dripping off of his fingers and onto the floor. He could not articulate against her through the gag, but his cold gaze spoke volumes. Lifa resisted the urge to drive the blade through his heart; it was far too soon for that. He was still defiant, still proud. He wished not for the throne of Jotunheim, it was clear by the disdain in his expression. He should want it with every cold fiber of his being and it was a shame to his heritage that he did not, that his heart was bound in loyalty to the throne of Asgard. "You are a disgrace. Not worthy to rule in any realm. You could not take Asgard, you do not deserve Jotunheim. You couldn't even manage the likes of Midgard. You should have surrendered yourself to death long ago. You belong nowhere. You can rule nowhere. You are wanted nowhere." She lifted the blade again.

He let out a frustrated snort when the blade touched his face, very lightly, and moved down to his throat. He wasn't sure when his captor had let him go, but the spell she had cast seemed to also keep him in place. He tried to move, but found his limbs sluggish to his commands. Lifa's lips tugged upward into a harsh semblance of a smile and sunk the blade a little deeper when it ghosted over his collarbone. "I hope your brother comes. He'll find a twisted mess instead of a sibling, and then I'll kill him. Perhaps I'll keep you alive just long enough to watch the life leave his eyes."

Loki couldn't stop the muted gasp as the blade bit deeper.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Don't hate us, but we're going to a firework show tomorrow, so this will probably not be updated as we won't be writing tomorrow. I can't say about the 4th. For those of you who are Americans, happy early Independence Day. Be safe, have a good time, and please give a moment to think of everything sacrificed to give you the freedom you enjoy today.

See you in a couple of days! XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy Independence Day, my friends! This is probably my favorite holiday, and not just because we get to shoot fireworks off in the sky. I love history. Seriously, huge history nerd, and I adore studying the American Revolution, hence the reason this is my favorite day. Swimming, food, and my personal family tradition of watching the 1776 musical. So happy 4th of July, everyone! Enjoy it and I hope it's been a good one!

* * *

"It seems like such a short time ago that your brother risked everything to save your life."

Thor looked to the door to see his mother standing there, a knowing look on her face. "He was so sure that you were in danger that he was willing to risk your father's anger to leave to Midgard and warn you."

"He nearly died because of it."

"You don't give Loki enough credit. He's stronger than you'd imagine."

"Are you telling me not to go?"

"Not at all, my dear. Bring your brother home."

"Will you be all right?" Thor asked.

Frigga nodded. "I shall be here waiting for you both. Do not forget, I am also capable of swinging a sword and felling a foe if the need arises. I have not been the wife of Odin so long without learning a thing or two." she said with a smile. She embraced Thor fiercely. "I was so angry with your father when he brought Loki here when he returned from the war on Jotun. At first it was the womanly prick of thinking that perhaps he felt the child I had given him was not enough. Then it was anger on behalf of the woman who gave birth to him. I have often thought of her through the years and sent her silent prayers, wherever she is, that she knows I tried to love him enough for both of us. And then you grew together, my sun and my moon, and I knew it was so for a reason. You both carry great strength within, of different kinds but also of like. All things come together, Thor. Your brother has always had faith in you. You must have faith in him."

"I do have faith in him, Mother."

She smiled, putting a hand to his cheek. "Go, then. I saw Sif looking as if she were trying to hide the fact she was coming here at this hour."

"I will bring him home."

"I know, dear."

Thor leaned down and kissed her brow before moving past her to the door. He paused, briefly, before opening it and leaving her to her own thoughts. Sif did wait for him at the corner of the hallway, looking nervous and unsure. "I would like to point out that I still don't like this."

"Because you fear we will begin a war or because it is for Loki?"

She shot him a glare but chose to say nothing. They met the Warriors Three on the Bridge and rode together towards the Bifrost. Heimdall frowned at their approach.

"Have we not played this out before?" he asked as they each began to put on their battle armor.

"Unfortunately, Heimdall, our princes or kings or whatever they happen to be at the time have an unfortunate knack for getting trapped in other realms." Fandral said with a shrug.

"You will be breaking terms set by Loki and agreed to by your Father." Heimdall pointed out to Thor.

"Loki's terms were that he would willingly go to Jotunheim. He did not agree to remain there forever. My father's silence leaves much open to interpretation."

"Great. Now they're starting to sound alike." Fandral huffed to Volstagg.

Thor shot him a glare.

"And if Lifa is not so willing to accommodate these twists of words you brothers play?" Heimdall questioned.

"Then she can meet with my father again to discuss new terms when he awakens. Or she can meet with me if she can not bring herself to wait." Thor said.

"And if you cannot bear what you find on Jotun? Will your peaceful resolve remain?"

Heimdall's words were emotionless, but Thor stilled. "I will bring him home. Mind and heart and spirit and body, and if they are not to be found in him I will go where they are and return them one by one." The vow hung in the air as both warning and promise.

Heimdall let out a breath through the nose. "You may yet find him together," he murmured.

"Will you let us pass?"

"I am at your service, my king," the gatekeeper answered and drew his sword.

* * *

The cold, usually slow to affect him, had begun to creep into Loki's skin and the rags they had given him did little to keep it out. He gave an involuntary shiver, laying his head back against the cold wall as the door to the cell opened and a Frost Giant guard entered. Loki turned his green glare to the towering creature and found a spark of memory pulled from his mind.

"You recognize me, little prince?" the Jotun asked gruffly. He pointed to a jagged scar across the left side of his ribcage. "You left quite a mark. Did you think you'd killed me?" He reached up and ripped the gag from the prince's mouth.

"Lifa decided to send you instead?"

"Oh, I asked to come. What an interesting secret the House of Odin keeps."

"Well, every royal kitchen must be known for something. I'll make sure to have the recipe sent to you." Loki said, lifting one eyebrow. The blow does not surprise him, but the runes carved into his skin make it hard for him to fortify himself against the hit. His head is sharply turned and he can feel the warmth of blood against the cool of his skin.

"Mockery will only make things worse for you." the guard said. "Mockery, no mockery, it will all happen the same way. Lifa and all of you who cater to her will do as you like. I may as well have some amusement out it. And you are all very amusing. It does not seem like you have much entertainment left in the realm for so much of your energy to be put into taunting me."

"It is as you say, little prince. It will happen the same. You can suffer for your crimes and when we send your body back to your precious Asgard they can keep on suffering."

"I'll tell you what I told the first lumbering idiots they sent me in with: I'm not afraid of you. There is _nothing_ you can do that will frighten me." He stared into those red eyes for several long moments, daring him to try. He was sure that they could find a way. The Jotuns made sport of torture, but he would defy them as long as he was physically and mentally capable. He was sure that the mental would outlast the physical though.

"What did I tell you about that gag?" Lifa's voice filtered into the cell.

"I haven't seen what the worry is about," the familiar guard said gruffly, eyes shifting back to their captive. Without warning he lashed out, one large hand wrapping around Loki's neck and effectively cutting off the air passage. The trickster struggled as best as he could, feeling the cold extend from where the hand touched. It didn't burn as it did with Asgardians, but he wished that it did. It was better than the alternative. "A silver tongue is no good with no air to back it up."

"So I hear," Lifa almost purred.

Loki struggled to draw in breath, each second that passed his captor placed a little more pressure against the soft tissue of his throat. He forced a terrible grin onto his face and decided if he was going to pay the price he might as well indulge. He fixed his eyes on the skin near where the giant's heart would be and focused everything he had there. With what little air he had he pushed out soft hisses of words. At first he thought it would not be enough, but the illusion grew and kept growing with his confidence. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he tried desperately to pull himself away from the wall but could not. Suddenly the pressure loosened.

"What are you doing?" Lifa asked. Her voice sounded far away.

"Something...is not right..." the giant said, sounding confused. A moment later he released Loki all together. "My skin! It is...burning!" the giant cried in confusion, grasping at the skin on his chest. It wouldn't last for long, Loki knew. Heat and fire were not his strong suit, not surprisingly, but his bully would fear it and not understand it. That was enough.

"How did you do that?" Lifa demanded, rage evident. "Those cuffs... Those marks... They should have stopped any hope you had in your magic!"

Loki sucked in gasping breaths, feeling the cold air enter his lungs. "You've... never met anyone... like me..." the prince gasped out, proud of his accomplishment. He held his head up, a cocky smile playing out across his lips. It didn't last.

Lifa's rage got the better of her and in one swift motion she held an ice dagger. She launched herself at him, giving him no time to react or try to conjure. It sunk just below his ribs and he gave a gasp of pain, slamming his mouth shut before any further sound escaped.

She gave it a vicious turn. "I will hear you scream, little one," she hissed lowly and he struggled with everything in him to stay silent.

"My lady?"

"_What_?" the Ice Queen roared, turning her angry eyes back to the servant at the door.

He bowed deeply, fear evident. "You said to alert you when signs of the Bifrost showed. It was seen due north of the palace, my lady."

Lifa let out short cry of rage and twisted the blade once more, cutting Loki's feeling of relief short. She pulled it out and dropped it to the ground, the bloodied shards scattering. "I will destroy this arrogant son of Odin once and for all! I will take his head and his blood shall make the ground before my throne slick with death. He will kneel before me and breathe his last!" she shrieked.

Loki lifted his gaze to the ceiling and laughed thinly. "He will never kneel. He is a prince of Asgard and you are not worthy to challenge him. He will destroy you." It was only after the words had left him that he realized that Lifa would not take it as a warning but a challenge. He could feel her rage grow.

"Laugh now, you worthless mutt. You will not be laughing when in your marrow you feel him leave this existence!" Lifa stormed out of the cell and her guards after her. When she was far enough away, the runes began to fade, though not completely.

He sank to his knees. "Be careful, my brother." he murmured. He shut his eyes and tried to move every few seconds, praying for the runes to fade faster.

* * *

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three landed on Jotunheim in a dust of snow. It flew upward and all around them, concealing them from both each other and prying eyes for the briefest of moments. Thor straightened as it cleared, blue eyes staring ahead at the remnants of the ice palace that he was sure his brother was held captive in.

"Do we even know if he is still alive?" Volstagg murmured as he followed his friend's gaze.

"Loki lives," Thor answered without pause.

"What is your plan?" Sif asked quietly, voice resigned to the situation.

"There is no need for all of us to enter. If things do go wrong - which, of course, they won't - we should have help on the outside."

"I suppose you won't allow us to convince you to take the outer guard, will you?" the dark haired goddess asked.

"No. I will rescue my brother."

"Give us a moment while we recover from the shock." Volstagg said easily.

Thor managed a smile. "I am glad you all are here, even if you are not pleased to be. I am grateful." he said.

"Oh go on. We won't be any good if we're weeping all over each other when the Jotuns come." Fandral said.

Hogun nodded. "We will wait here for you."

"I'll go as far as the palace with you, in case of an ambush." Sif said quietly.

Thor nodded. "Let us be quick. None of us wants to be here any longer than necessary." He and Sif stole towards the broken palace of Jotunheim, leaving a grim trio behind them. They had not quite reached the edge of the palace when the winds kicked up and Thor motioned for Sif to stop.

Lifa appeared in a gust of snow and icy winds, her eyes just as cold. "I would give you one warning to go back to Asgard but I have heard tales of how that inspires you." she greeted. "Plus I imagine you will not leave without that which you have come for, so I will not waste our time. Your death is inevitable. And I will very much enjoy it."

"So much for not being seen," Sif grumbled under her breath.

"We are not here for a battle. Hand over my brother and we will leave peacefully," Thor boomed, his voice holding every bit of power that he held.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will take him at any rate."

Lifa shrugged, her Jotun guards appearing by the dozens behind her in the frosty mist. Their eyes seemed to glow in the thickness. "Your brother is dead already. He didn't last very long, I am sad to say, but he did scream something pitifully in the end."

A smile drew Thor's lips upward into a wide grin. "And now I know you lie, Frost Queen."

"Believe what you will."

The Frost Giants rushed the two warriors in masses. The battle was fierce, but Thor did not seemed any more troubled by it than when they had come to Jotunheim on that fateful day that had sparked everything into chaos. He swung his hammer, sending Giants skidding across the snow in all directions. He need not worry for Sif, as she drove her staff into her fair share. She turned, feeling the snow rise up around them. "Thor!" she called out, unable to see him.

The crowned prince and temporary king of Asgard blinked against the new attack and found a pair of red eyes peering through at him. The cold hand lashed out at him, dagger held, and it slammed into his winged helmet.

Thor collapsed to the frozen ground, the world momentarily vanishing from sight as pain seared through his head and everything turned white. He struggled to his hands and knees, sensing another impending attack but he could not get his bearings before the dagger slammed into his helmet for a second time. Thor was momentarily forced back to the ground, blood spilling into his eyes and blurring his already hazy vision.

Sif's battle scream echoed from the rocks and a return cry matched it, drawing the attack away from him and sparing him the fatal blow. His helmet fell to the ground, cracked and stained with blood. He held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir.

The snow kicked up again and he wiped blood from his eyes. He sensed movement to his left and pulled the hammer back to attack, stopping only when he saw dark eyes narrowed in threat. Thor and Sif frozen their attacks when they realized they had been left but themselves. The Jotuns had retreated, though not without some damage done.

"You're bleeding," Sif acknowledged and stepped towards him, hand reaching to the gash above his left eye.

"It's fine. We need to move on."

"It's a trap, Thor. It has to be. They wouldn't just _leave_."

"Trap or no, my brother is inside those walls and I _must_ get to him. I will not lose him again. You may remain here if that is your wish."

Sif sighed. "I will go on with you. Someone will need to take word back to the others of your colossal stubbornness."

Thor grinned at her. "It is only because you sense in me a stubbornness to equal your own." He wiped the blood away from his face again and turned back to the palace. "We must hurry. I fear she may have gone ahead to do more damage to Loki before we arrive."

* * *

Lifa strode through the hallways of her palace, the broken helmet of Thor clutched in her hand. Her anger had caused the metal to ice over, curling into each crack and around the hole where her blade had almost ended the life of Odin's oldest. His blood was still fresh on her small trophy from the fight and she would return soon enough to finish the job. But first she had a promise to keep.

She strode into the cold little cell where Loki remained mostly bound by her magic. His head was leaned back against the frozen wall and he was still seated on the ground. His eyes were closed, face slack in exhausted sleep. Blood had soaked the rags from the deep wound in his midsection, but the runes did their work in keeping him alive. There was no worry that he would bleed out from it.

"Time to rise, little one," Lifa growled and slapped his face.

Loki's head jerked to the side, slamming against the wall he had been leaning against. He let out a grunt of pain, but no more. He turned to unleash his words against her, but stopped, green eyes latched onto the item she held in her hand. It looked like a child's toy in her hand, but he recognized it as his brother's much beloved helmet. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of the blood frozen to it.

"So quick to understand, aren't you? That's how quick it was to take it from him. To drive the blade through your brother's best protection and into that dull mind of his. Did you hear the maiden warrior scream? I never understood other worlds, screaming for the dead. The dead do not return for screams nor kisses nor caresses."

Lifa flung the helmet at him and he was able to bring his uncut arm up to catch it against his chest. The movement was instinctive. As soon as he had, Loki had wished he had let it fall to the ground. In Lifa's hand or on the ground it did not have to be real. Here in his hand, the cold metal against his fingers and the bright red of Thor's blood against his sight there was no denying. His brother had come at his asking; Thor had come for him and had sacrificed everything. His body screamed for air and Loki sucked in a breath he had not known he had been denying himself.

"I should thank you," Lifa said with a sneer. "He wouldn't have come without your asking. I may not have been able to defeat him in battle waged in Asgard when his mind was not taken elsewhere. Thank you, Loki. You have been a great help."

His breath was coming in ragged gasps now, his entire body shaking. The cuffs around his wrists gave a creaking sound, small cracks running through them. Bottled magic broke through the dam of multiple barriers and the restraints shattered, the rune on his arm seeming to burn away. He pitched forward, cradling the helmet to him.

The Ice Queen took an involuntary step backwards, calling for a guard. "Watch him," she demanded. "I have the destruction of his realm to prepare for." She turned and left him.

Loki braced himself with one hand on the ground, the other arm clutching Thor's helmet against his chest. Tears burned his eyes and fell down his face, freezing before they hit the ground. He felt the chill move through him. All his plans failed and all led to destruction. He had only ever wished to be an equal son, never the only son. His thumb curled to the wound in the metal where Thor met his last and the chill inside him grew. "If it is a monster you seek it is a monster you shall find." he hissed. "You may have taken Thor but you will never have Asgard. I will destroy this world and everything in it. It will be little more than ash and ice and a millennia from now there will still be none who dare to come here."

The guard Lifa had left backed away. Loki had emitted a certain dangerous element when he appeared as an Asgardian, but he seemed downright deadly now that he appeared as Jotun. The god of mischief surrendered to the churning power within him, his green eyes slipping into a red to rival blood.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, I found a picture on Tumblr (I would post it, but this site tends to eat links) of Tom Hiddleston in a tux, standing up on the top of the railing of a very ornate building (maybe in London?) and my first thought was: Tom Hiddleston *must* be the next Doctor. Any Doctor Who fans reading that would agree?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, this is a bit shorter, I apologize. Grab a box of tissues. You have been warned.

* * *

Lifa burst into her throne room, startling guards to attention. She had, perhaps, underestimated her brother's offspring. The boy raised as Odin's youngest son had set a chill even within her with his reaction this his brother's supposed death. Weapons hung all around the throne, mostly for show, but a few might be worth something if he were as brave or as angry to enter this room. The sound of screams echoed through the icy halls and a guard flew through the door opening, dead before he hit the ground.

The queen's red eyes turned to see Loki standing in the entrance, all the anger seeming to manifest in his magic. Winds whipped around him, tearing at everything it their path. Snow was kicked up and ice flew from its place to lodge into unsuspecting guards that, at this point, were merely trying to escape with their lives. All of his own injuries seemed to be ignored or forgotten in his fit of rage.

His magic restored, he shifted back into his usual prince's outfit of Asgard. "Are you not impressed? Is this not what you secretly desired? To see what the power of Jotunheim might have been if Laufey could have kept his kingdom? What might have been if the Asgardians had not tried to tame me with heart?" Loki raged. He unleashed a wave that sent more ice flying like daggers and rocks to shudder and tumble from their standing places. "Sentiment!" Loki snarled. "Perhaps it has its uses after all."

Lifa's gaze slid almost unwillingly to the throne itself. Loki turned to look and the next wave he unleashed was accompanied by a scream so fierce Lifa had to cover her ears. Draped across the throne was the cloak of Thor. Loki had not forgotten how it had been taken from him.

The roof of the palace began to come down around them, the walls shaking horribly under the strain the bursts of magic put them under. One icy pillar fell, knocking the queen to the ground and pinning her there. With no opposition, Loki moved towards the throne with a glazed sort of look in his eyes and one blue hand reached for it. As fingers entangled themselves in the fabric - somehow still so warm amongst the ice - they began to turn pale once more and he slowly shifted into the prince of Asgard once again. He grasped the crimson cape to him, pulling it around his thin shoulders and burring his nose in it. The blood on his hands - some his own, some the Frost Giants' - matched the color of the cloak and he felt a new wave of anguish take hold of him.

* * *

The collapsing palace had blocked the wide entry and Thor cursed under his breath and drove Mjolnir against it in frustration. "Go get the others." he said to Sif.

She hesitated only for a moment, resting her fingertips against the side of his face before racing away towards the Warriors Three. Thor was silently thankful she knew him well enough to know he would not be stopped. He had heard the screams from within; he knew his brother lived and that his brother was angry. One was good, the other was not, but both were preferred over what he thought he might find. He drove the hammer into the stone again and it shifted dangerously. "Loki. I am coming, Loki." he growled.

Finally he opened an entrance into the half-destroyed palace and ducked inside. It had gone quiet and Jotuns lay strewn all around, some still groaning and others in pieces. He found himself in a large room. Perhaps it was the throne room, but any lights they had been kept there had since been snuffed by the rush of power that had hit it. Thor took a steadying breath, looking around with squinted eyes. He could still see, but the corners held shadows. He saw movement and bright color to the side and whirled.

Thor knew he should feel fear but the first notion that occurred to him was awe. Loki was absolutely and perfectly awe-inspiring in a terrifying manner. His brother stood on what had been a raised platform, drawn to full height, skin the blue of the Jotuns and eyes a deeper red than Thor had ever seen. Magic crackled around the younger god, threatening power and judgment in an instant. He might have even thought his brother lost to this side of himself if it had not been for the sight of his Asgardian clothes and the even stranger sight of his own cloak clutched to Loki's shoulder and furling out behind him.

"Get out! Will you have me destroy everything for the sake of one last terrible, cruel illusion?" Loki screamed. The frost giant within him could not be contained and he had again surrendered to it upon the sight of his brother standing in the closed off throne room, looking up at him with wide blue eyes, blood marring the handsome face.

Thor was lost for words, feeling a rush of everything all at once. He wanted to embrace his brother, cry over him, and never allow anyone to harm him again. He wanted to be his protector just as he had been when they were young, but... But Loki didn't need that now. The destruction that he had caused proved just that. He no longer needed his bigger, stronger brother to make sure the blows did not land where they were meant to go. "Brother," the thunder god found himself whispering, pain lacing his voice.

"Did you not hear me?" Loki raged, the winds picking up around him once again. "I won't be taken in! I will destroy you all if that's what it takes!"

Slowly Thor took a step towards him, heedless of his instincts screaming of the dangers involved. "Loki?"

"_Stay away!" _Loki demanded, his outstretched hand flinging splinters of ice towards the approaching Thor.

Thor held up his arm to shield his face, the ice cutting into his skin but he paid it little heed. He spared a glance to where the frost queen had fallen and saw she was not moving. She drew breath, but it seemed that was all. He looked back at his brother and moved forward again, slowly. "Loki, it is me. I am no specter, no trick played against you." he said, reaching out a hand.

"No. No, I have had enough. Odin's sons are fallen. You are lost to him, to Asgard, to me. You are lost. I am lost." Loki muttered.

Thor reached the edge of the raised platform and took a deep breath. He and Loki had shared so many years and so many fights, fighting together and fighting each other that he had seen much of Loki's battle ability and it was truly impressive. His brother always had been an expert showman, but was also truly dangerous. Nothing in those years could have prepared him for this, the foundation of Loki's power. It was great and terrible, but Thor had hope. Thor had faith in his brother.

He had come too close for Loki's comfort and the long thin blade of ice stronger than steel grew in his hand, red eyes flashing. Thor slowly lowered himself to his knees, in acknowledgement of Loki's power. "You are not lost. You know I will always come for you. I am not lost. I know you will always come for me." Thor said.

With a cry Loki drew down the blade. Thor never took his eyes off his brother and just before the blade reached his throat Loki stayed his hand. Thor could feel the cold radiate from the blade and Loki's skin. "Loki?" he breathed.

His brother's breaths came in a choked, gasping sort of way and his face contorted as tears spilled. He dropped the spear and Thor had his arms around him instantly, pulling him close. Loki sank to the ground with him and Thor felt his brother warm slightly in his grasp. Long, thin arms wrap around his neck and the younger prince clung to the elder.

Finally Loki pulled back, green eyes staring up. "You're real? But that stupid helmet... Your blood. Thor?"

"A glancing blow," the elder assured him, kissing his brow.

Loki took Thor's arm in his hands. "I cut you."

Thor gave a lopsided shrug. "Our tutors would scold me for making the unwise decision of approaching an angry god." he said.

Loki tried to ineffectively wipe some of the blood away, unwilling to look Thor in the face. "And yet you made the unwise decision."

"The only kind of decision one can make when the life of one's brother is at stake." Thor said, gently pulling his arm from Loki's grasp and stilling the still too cold hands, despite Loki's return to Asgardian appearance. "Loki?"

Still Loki would not meet his gaze, only looking at his hands resting in Thor's, both bloodied. "So now you've seen."

"Seen what?"

"Seen the monster I really am."

Thor's eyebrows drew together and he shook his head. He slid his hand around Loki's neck, gently tugging until his brother looked at him. "Loki, you are no monster. You are magnificent."

The tears fell again and Loki pressed his face against Thor's shoulder, hugging his brother more tightly than he had in all their lives. Thor held him close and whispered against his hair until they both stopped trembling from the rush of battle and the fear of loss.

"We missed it!" Volstagg's voice suddenly echoed through the chamber.

Thor released his younger brother and Loki's lips twitched downward. "Oh. You brought... everyone."

"You wouldn't expect the king to come in alone, would you?" Sif demanded hotly.

"King?" Loki echoed, tilting his head to look at his brother.

"Father fell into the Odin Sleep after they took you. He didn't even make it back to the palace."

Loki brought a hand to his face, shoulders slumping. "I... I thought you would have come either before or after, not _during_! Did you not _think_?"

"There was no time!" Thor argued, voice a bit hurt by Loki's tone.

The trickster took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "We should go. Father will be angry as it is."

There was a pause as the younger brother turned to start for the exit. "It was worth it."

Loki stopped, sighing. "Thank you," he whispered, voice quiet so that only his brother might hear.

There was a loud crashing sound and all eyes turned to a very angry Ice Queen. "Well then, I suppose I will kill a king instead of a prince."

"Oh good, we didn't miss all of it." Fandral said with a short laugh.

"She is not to be trifled with." Loki warned. "She is quick and vicious."

"So are we." Hogun said, sounding unconcerned.

Loki clenched his jaw, resentment flooding his veins. Limited. He would forever be limited by the presence of those who would not be so accepting of who -what- he was. He turned to see Mjolnir find its was to Thor's hand and he realized that he was not the only one who could give his secrets away. He could still lose to Lifa if she gave the truth of him up. Lifa stood, her power growing quickly and fiercely behind her. "Thor..." Loki called lowly.

"I said I would take my brother and go. I have no wish for your death, Queen."

She let out shriek of rage and ice flew at them in the form of daggers. Loki threw up a magical shield, still feeling several shards slice through. Sif looked ready to launch an attack and Thor grabbed her by the arm. "We are leaving." "But-"

"That is the order of your king." His voice left no room for argument, and Loki wondered if his elder brother might have, for once, caught on to what troubled him. He had shown himself a quicker learner these days than in their youth.

The goddess of war let a frustrated growl leave her throat and the six of them took to the exit. A flood of Frost Giants followed them, Lifa launching her attacks. They raced across the terrain towards the Bifrost site.

"I feel as if we've been here before," Fandral quipped as he dodged a rather large ice spear. Without warning the ground below them exploded upward, sending them in all directions.

Thor staggered but quickly pulled himself to his feet. He saw Volstagg reach out and grab Fandral's arm to keep him from sliding off the side of the suddenly-made drop and vanishing into nothing. The bearded warrior hauled the blond back and they both scrambled away from the edge. Hogun was near them, righting himself as well. His eyes fell on Sif, who had instinctively grabbed Loki's arm. The younger prince recoiled and jerked his arm away. Sif looked almost startled at his reaction. Thor could see the sleeve was ripped and he grit his teeth. "Go! It is close! We must keep moving!" he bellowed.

They ran and Thor backed his way towards the site, keeping his eyes and the aim of his hammer on the queen. "

Where do you think you are going? Do you think you can keep him safe forever? He is-"

Her shrieks were drowned out by the crash of lightning that engulfed Thor's hammer as he roared back at her, "_Enough!"_

Loki turned at his brother's cry and saw that Thor had opened himself to attack, which is what Lifa had been waiting for. Lifa let loose a spear of ice.

Loki jerked towards his brother. The magic gathered to him and he didn't give himself enough time to question. He had managed it on a small scale, surely he could on a larger one. Just once. That's all he needed to put enough space between them to get home. All he wanted to do was go home. Irony.

His fingers burned as a trail of fire collected behind them as he moved, motion so swift it was a blur. Thor would never be able to release his lighting before the ice spear pierced him, but Loki let loose such a burst of fire magic that it melted everything in its path. Several Frost Giants were caught in the attack and there would be nothing left of them afterward.

Thor's lightning fell a split second later. Lifa screamed as she was consumed by fire and lightning. The group had to shield their eyes from the light the double attack emanated and when it faded the ice queen had vanished. Thor stood and briefly wondered how much more trouble they would be in for the death of a realm ruler.

A terrible hissing noise filled the air. "What-" Thor managed to ask.

Loki's eyes widened. "I'm sorry." he murmured quickly.

As they felt the power of the Bifrost pull at them, a recoil of power split through the air with a deafening shriek, aimed at the one who had surrendered the power to begin with. Thor tried to move, but the magic was too quick for him and struck his brother even as Heimdall pulled them homeward.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Remember what I said about it being a bit of a game to try to one-up ourselves...? Yeah. Glad I have a warning about Loki-whump...

Oh, and also, I'm afraid there probably won't be an update tomorrow evening, and potentially not Saturday either... We'll see. I have a root canal tomorrow and those tend to put me out for at least a day and a half. Seriously, I'm useless. I hate that I lose a day of vacation from work and have to do this. Ugh. Lame.

So please don't hate me for the lack of updates for a couple days. I would much rather be writing and posting. Much, much rather.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, feeling a little better, so I thought I'd put up the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

There was no seeing or moving from one's path while traveling through the Bifrost. They landed within the repaired Bifrost machine with Heimdall standing on the platform, staring at them. Thor turned questioning blue eyes to his brother. Loki stood where he had been put, eyes wide with a multitude of emotions playing through them. He gave a small cough as he tried to force himself to breathe and his brother caught him just as his knees gave way.

The first thing Thor noticed was that Loki was radiating heat. Loki never radiated heat. The dark haired prince curled against him, feeling very fragile in his arms as he buried his head against his brother's shoulder and struggled to breathe.

"What... happened?" Volstagg piped up, apparently the only one willing to break the uneasy silence.

Thor wasted no time in curling his other arm under Loki's knees and lifting him. "The quickest way to destroy ice is fire. Not all of us would have returned if he had not orchestrated such an attack. I must get him to the healers."

Loki offered no resistance. "Thor, I can't breathe." he muttered against the blond's neck, his fingers digging into his back.

"Hold on." Thor shushed him.

"I will ride ahead and have them prepare for you both." Hogun offered.

Thor nodded. "Go quickly."

"Does Odin still sleep?" Sif asked quietly.

Heimdall nodded. "He does. But I do not think he will for much longer."

"Thor..." Loki whispered, his breathing harsh.

"I have you, brother," Thor promised, holding him close. The ride down the bridge and towards the healing chambers was not a pleasant one. Loki would make a strange gasping sound and then go quiet for a stretch of moments, the only indication that the worst had not happened in that his thin frame continued to tremble without fail. He was leaned up against his brother, Thor holding onto him with one arm and the other hand clutching the reigns and urging the horse on as fast as he thought the injured god could handle. Loki's pale skin was beginning to turn tinge red as if he'd spent too much time in the summer sun.

Healers met them on the steps. Rowen, a healer that had often looked after the brothers in their youth, stepped forward. "Get him inside. Get him cooled down immediately," he order the others and turned questioning eyes to Thor. "What happened? I need to know if I am to help him."

"I do not know everything that happened. The last of it was fire. He...he unleashed fire unlike that which you have ever seen. It consumed Frost Giants and ice magic alike. What's happening to him?" Thor asked. Rowen frowned. "Magic has boundaries, my prince, and even the strongest of sorcerers must respect the boundaries he falls within, lest he find himself at odds with his own being. I will presume for now that our clever one has pushed outside his boundaries." the healer turned and shouted to his apprentices. "Run a cool bath, the coolest of water you can manage. Bring me ice wrapped in linens. Go!"

A young maiden apprentice appeared at his side with an arm full of wet cloths. "While the water is being drawn." She said, voice barely above a whisper.

Rowen snatched them from her with a thankful nod and brought them to Thor. "Lay him down here." Rowen motioned to a bed.

Loki was still trembling, but his eyes had slipped close. Rowen and his young apprentice began to remove the outer layer of the younger prince's clothing to reveal a deepening red that had begun to snake out across pale flesh. The healer frowned at it and began to wrap the cool clothes around the dark haired trickster.

"Fetch a bucket of water, won't you?" he asked softly and the girl disappeared, leaving Rowen alone with the brothers. He turned bright blue eyes to the blond. "Your father had no idea how to care for a Jotun child when he brought him here," he murmured, "and he brought him to me. I didn't know any more, but I certainly learned quickly."

"You know, then?" Thor managed.

"The Allfather said that at least one healer must, incase anything happened in relation to his... Well, it's good that one of us did, isn't it?"

Loki gave a low moan and his eyes fluttered open sluggishly. "Thor?" he rasped, searching.

Thor grasped his hand and held it gently. "I'm here, Loki. Rowen's going to help you. You're going to be fine." he said, mustering up the most reassuring voice he could manage. What had he said? Fire was the quickest way to destroy ice, and that which his brother had sent out had returned to him viciously. "Fire magic? That was perhaps not the wisest thing you have ever done, Loki." He murmured.

Green eyes glittered, a momentary spark of his usual quickness. "The unwise choice is perhaps the only one when the life of one's brother is at stake." Loki said in a whisper. Thor shook his head with a rueful smile and brushed his fingers against Loki's brow.

"Odin warned you against that when you were young," Rowen said, almost patiently.

"Must have slipped my mind," Loki answered through gritted teeth.

The apprentice returned with the bucket of water. "The tub is full."

* * *

The next several days were spent trying to get Loki's body temperature down and keep it down. He moved in and out of consciousness. Each time he woke he searched for his brother in a near panic. Thor would be there, easily taking one thin hand in his own much larger one and offering comforting words. Loki was dozing when Sif appeared at the door, quietly waiting to be acknowledged. Thor stood slowly and approached, instructing the young healers to alert him if his brother needed him. "Your mother is angry because Rowen will not let her in," Sif said when they stepped out of the room.

"They won't?" She shrugged, glancing in.

"I won't be the one that says she showed signs of worry, but..."

Thor nodded his understanding. "Does Father still sleep?"

"Yes. But the queen senses he will awaken soon. Did Lifa greatly injure him?" Sif asked.

Thor shifted, dropping his gaze. "I do not know the extent of what Lifa did to him. He has not been awake much and the moments he is I do not wish to remind him of that from which we have just come."

Sif nodded, hesitation in her usually determined features. "Loki has always been strong in different ways. I have never seen magic reject him in such a manner." she said carefully.

"His strength is illusions. This is known." Thor said.

"He adapted quickly to the temperatures on Jotun." Sif pressed, watching Thor's expression. She had to remind herself that Thor was currently still king and while she was willing to fight him to the ground as her friend, she was not sure she had the same leeway now.

If she had hoped for a reaction of understanding, she was disappointed. Thor shot her a blank look, as if knowing that she was driving at something and not quite being able to grasp what that something was. She glanced into the room to where the younger prince lay sleeping. Her lips quirked downward at the thought that Thor might not even know the answer behind the question she was trying to ask. Hel, she wasn't sure she knew what it was that she was asking.

"I should go back in," Thor murmured.

"I'll sit with him a bit," Sif found herself saying before she could decide against it. She felt guilty for the ulterior motives, but Thor _did_ look tired after all….

"No. It is kind of you to offer but I will stay with him." Thor said immediately.

Sif reached out as if to touch him. "Thor. You must rest as well if you are to take care of him properly. Get cleaned up and take a few moments rest. If he stirs and calls for you I will come get you right away." she insisted gently.

Thor hesitated, glancing back at his brother, who was, for the moment, sleeping soundly. He glanced back at Sif who nodded encouragingly. Thor sighed. "Very well. I will not be gone long. Should he awaken..."

"I will come myself or have Rowen's apprentice run straight away." she promised.

He nodded at last and was gone. Sif took a deep breath and steeled herself to enter. The absurdity of her questions - accusations? - seemed to grow against her as she stepped closer to the injured, sleeping prince. This was Loki, Odin's younger son. He was odd, different from the rest, but that didn't mean that he didn't belong. She found herself at the bed before she realized and nodded that the apprentice should take her leave to another room unless otherwise needed.

Sif sat in a chair, dark eyes trained on pale features. It was silly. He was small, even for an Asgardian. While others had bulked and shot up in height, he had remained relatively small and thin for their people. He preferred books and magic next to swords and fighting. There was no evidence now that she thought about it to point to the idea that he might be of some other land, much less Jotunheim.

"Don't strain yourself, Sif," a raspy voice startled her, and she looked to notice two green eyes filled with subdued amusement and a smile tugging at their owner's lips.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Merely concerned for your health, my prince."

Loki huffed softly, amusement not fading. "Let us not be coy, lady. You would have been just as pleased to leave me in that forsaken realm." he said, not bothered by the fact that it was true and they both knew it.

Sif tilted her head and sat in the seat vacated by Thor. "Pleased is perhaps too strong a word. I do not wish for your misery, Loki."

"You must wish for something otherwise you would not be here."

Sif watched his gaze drift past her and shook her head. "I am merely giving your brother a moment to wash and eat before he returns." she protested, but knew it was of no use. To lie to Loki was to attempt an accomplishment none she knew had overcome. His green eyes watched her, now, careful, but no less amused. "The spell you cast nearly undid you." Sif said finally.

Loki let a long breath out in the form of a thoughtful sigh. He shifted in the bed, wincing as he did so. "Even I have limits, Sif."

"Yes, but-"

"But what? Do you not have physical limits on your techniques? Do I question it every time that someone bests you?"

"Only because no one bests me," she replied quickly and Loki chuckled. Sif's face remained serious. "My techniques don't come back on me, Loki. I know enough about sorcery to know that something else is at play when that happens to a master."

"What are your driving at then, Sif?"

It was a fair question. Even if she derived confirmation for her thoughts, it would gain her trouble and not much else. Perhaps Thor knew Loki's secrets, perhaps he did not. If she knew them, she would then have to decide whether or not to risk Thor's wrath -or worse- his heartbreak. Certainly Thor would not risk every thing as the standing king of Asgard for a man who was of Jotun and not of Asgard.

Sif studied Loki, and allowed herself to be studied in return. His green gaze was steady, almost resigned. "Of course." she murmured. Of course Thor would risk everything as a standing king of Asgard, but not for a Jotun. He would risk it for his brother and that would be all Thor would ever see Loki as, his beloved little brother. "You are more than you seem. You always have been. You are two sides of the same coin, you and your brother. It is a good thing, I suppose, that you became brothers. I shudder to think what reckless escapades he would not have escaped from without your cleverness to aid him."

"As do I," Loki grumbled, shifting himself as if he were thinking of sitting up. He only got as far as to be propped on his elbows, seeming content to stay there for a moment. "He gets into enough trouble and then decides to drag me along."

"You said that you'd call for me!"

Sif nearly jumped at the sound of Thor's booming voice. He stood in the doorway, mouth obviously full of something and a loaf of bread in one hand. Frigga stood by him.

"Maybe she just wanted a few moments alone with me," Loki said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh shut it!" Sif growled, pushing him lightly. He lost balance and let himself fall back against the sheets, letting out an over-dramatized "Oof!" for her efforts. When she began to look nervous he gave a low chuckle, seeming pleased with the attention. "You are more than welcome to have him back," Sif snapped, standing irritably.

"Are you so easily offended, Lady? Or is it only because you can not wield a weapon against me that you are frustrated so?" Loki asked, eyebrow lifted in amusement. "When you are well, _my prince_, I will be most happy to spar with you. You may even bring Thor and I will best you both at once. As long as you both promise not to speak." Sif challenged with a false sweetness. She bowed to Frigga as she headed out of the healer's rooms. The queen nodded in return and headed to her youngest son, clucking softly at his attempt to rile the young goddess.

Thor touched Sif's arm as she made to pass him and she half turned. "Sif," he murmured.

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "At least I understand now why he is the only one who can cool you down." she said, a wicked smile flitting across her features. Thor's grip threatened to turn vice like and she slipped away before it could.

"Sif..." Thor said again.

"Fear not, my king. My loyalty lies with you."

"I'm fine, mother. I feel much better," Loki was saying as Frigga fussed over him. He shot a pleading look towards Thor, but quickly realized that he would be of no help as he joined in their mother's troubles.

One large hand went to the side of his face. "Your temperature seems to have gone down finally."

"I just said I felt better, did I not?"

Thor glared unspoken threats against potential lies and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Father is awake."

He didn't miss the brief look of apprehension in his brother's eyes. "And?"

"And he is overjoyed to know you are both here and safe," Frigga cut her eldest off with a tone that said she was not to be argued with. "He will be down here soon, I'd say."

Loki turned, burring his face in the silk pillow and looking very much like he would simply go back to sleep.

"You'll leave me to face him alone?" Thor chuckled.

"I will provide support from here, on the other side of my eyelids." Loki grumbled.

Thor eased himself into the chair next to his brother's bed after Frigga declined it. "Unless you can sleep like father does I do not think it will help you." he said.

Frigga leaned down and kissed Loki's forehead and smoothed a stray lock of Thor's hair. "My brilliant, impetuous sons." she said fondly. "I will return after your father has spoken with you. Perhaps I will go arrange for you both to have your favorite meals in here tonight, as you are feeling better, my darling."

The brothers murmured their thanks. After she had departed Thor said, "We are very lucky, I think."

Loki could not find it within him to disagree. "What did Sif say?" he asked.

"Oh... Just complaining about how long I took..."

"Don't lie to me, brother. You're not very good at it," Loki murmured, cracking one eye open to look at him. The other slowly joined and he was waiting for his answer.

`Thor tried to look hurt, but managed to fail. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think she suspects something, brother."

"Suspects nothing. She _knows_."

"How?"

"She's no fool. The question that stands is-"

"She said her loyalty lies with me, and mine lies with you," Thor answered without missing a beat.

"You believe her then?" the trickster asked.

"I've never had a reason not to."

Loki sighed, thinking. "Then it's settled."

"What is settled?" Loki rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pull the sheet over his head.

Thor slowly moved his arm and ever so carefully poked Loki in the arm. "I am not very good at lying to you, this is true, and I am not very good at realizing when you are deceiving or withholding from me but when I sense the opportunity I will surely take it. What is decided?"

"Nothing." Loki said, turning his head away.

Thor frowned and poked him in the arm again. "Tell me."

"Would you kindly stop that? I am recovering." Loki said.

Thor rolled his eyes and poked him in the arm again. "I will continue this course of action until you tell me what I wish to know. What is decided?"

"I never said decided! I said settled!"

Poke.

"Words!"

Poke.

"Words have meanings, you dolt!"

Poke.

"Stop that!"

Poke. Grin. Poke.

Loki tried to swat his brother away and only succeeded in bringing him closer and the continuation of the poking. Thor was laughing loudly with Loki protesting under a deluge of pokes when the door opened. Neither brother immediately noticed and the chaos ensued for several more moments. Finally the Allfather cleared his throat.

Thor ceased his assault on his brother and tried to look innocent, and Loki froze, one hand gripping Thor's wrist. "Father." They said together. They exchanged quick glances, Loki chagrined and Thor pleased. The blond god stifled a last bit of laughter and Loki swatted him.

It took every ounce of will power Odin possessed to keep the smile off of his face. "I am happy to see that all members of this family are no longer unconscious." he said wryly.

"It is good to see you awake, Father. I was ah, making sure Loki was healing properly." Thor offered.

Loki refrained from groaning.

"And how do you find your brother, Thor?" Odin asked.

Thor considered the question. "I usually find him in trouble."

"This is intolerable." Loki growled.

Odin snorted a chuckle. Everything comes around full circle at least once, and the fact that it had landed there, with his sons on the same side, was well worth any price to pay. "I often find you both in trouble."

Both sons went quiet at these words, Loki visibly sinking back against his pillows. He didn't think that their father would fall for his exhaustion act.

"But we get ourselves out," Thor pointed out seriously.

"By one brother offering himself up so that another can go into enemy territory and together they can kill a queen?"

"In our defense, Father, that was not the original plan," Loki murmured quietly.

"There was a plan?"

"You said we needed to postpone the war. It was postponed."

"I did not say that I would like it put off at the cost of my child's life."

Loki was sitting up now, irritation slowly creeping towards anger. "Do you have so little faith in my abilities? I'm not a weakling that must be looked after!" Thor watched his father and brother, feeling everything that might have been put back together before Lifa's demands now unraveling yet again.

"Would you have me congratulate you on reckless behavior?" Odin growled.

The dark haired prince leapt to his feet, shaking with anger and a different kind of pain. "I'd have you know that I did it for you!" he cried, feeling his strength waver after the outburst. "But that never seems to matter, does it?"

Thor shut his eyes, the outcry bringing him back to the moment on the Bifrost when Loki had been lost the first time.

Odin sighed. "That both my sons be fools. No father wishes their children to be in danger, no matter how strong or brave or quick or clever they might be. The reason why you do things does not alleviate the pain in my heart at the thought of having one less son, or two less. Both of you are precious to me, both of you my sons. You did what few men would do, Loki and that is admirable. My hope is that one day you will not feel you must prove this over and over again. Loki, you are my son. I am proud of you."

Loki wasn't sure when the tears came, or even when Odin crossed the distance between them to make sure his youngest didn't hit the ground when he knees gave way from his impromptu trip from the bed, but he felt his father's strong arms around him and he didn't question it. For the first time since was very young, he didn't question his father's love.

* * *

END

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed it! There will be a follow-up to this one, but we have two shorts to write first. I'm horrible about wanting to connect all my stories. Gabrielle Day is kind enough to allow me my long-running connections. So, the next two stories will be shorter (we think, not full length like the last two), and will be Pre-Thor and Pre-Avengers.

Anyway, we'll have that out ASAP. Much love!


End file.
